


Academic Probation

by Overdressedtokill (SkyeStan)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/pseuds/Overdressedtokill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We come to a turning point in our AoS College AU.  Skye is banging two of her TAs.  At the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Academic Probation

Ward looks at Miles, then at Skye, then back at Miles, and lets out a noise that sounds like a dog whining. 

“Ward?” Skye asks, “Are you okay?”Ward blinks hard, like his eyes are trying to adjust to the light, or to seeing a half naked guy in Skye’s apartment.

“You _seduced_ me,” Ward says, sounding terribly betrayed, “and you’re still seeing him?”  

“Well, yeah,” Skye says, “I mean, he’s into it, I’m into it,”

“Did you think about what I was into?” Ward says, “I came here to-”

“Fuck her brains out?” Miles offers. That earns him Ward’s attention, which might not have been the best plan.Since Ward looks slightly murderous.Just slightly.

“Shut the fuck up,” Ward says, meaner than Skye’s ever heard him.“Who the hell do you even think you are?”

“Miles Lydon,” Miles says, and he’s smart enough not to offer his hand.

“I’ve heard your name before,” Ward says.“It was rheotorical.”

“Do you always use words like ‘rhetorical’ in arguments, or-” Miles gestures half heartedly with his hands.Ward’s probably going to kill him. 

“You look a little old to be an undergrad.” Ward says, like it’s an assessment.

“I could say the same to you,” Miles says.Ward bristles.

“I’m a TA,” Ward says.He’s got his chest puffed out and everything.

“I guess that makes two of us,” Miles replies.He looks far too pleased with himself.There’s a glint in his eyes that made Skye suck in a breath.

“You’ve got a type, baby,” Miles tells her.He’s still in Ward’s face, but staring right at her, and Ward is staring at her, too, and Miles takes this moment of distraction to grab Ward’s inner thigh.Ward jumps back so fast that he almost knocks Skye down.

“Jesus,” Skye says.Ward is in front of her and he’s breathing hard, “if you really want to go, you can go.”Now Ward looks wounded.He’s got no right.That’s Ward, Skye supposes.Oversensitive and in need of constant praise and reassuring.

“Or not,” Skye says, “don’t get sensitive.You’re pissed that Miles is here, which, fine.But then I say you can go, and suddenly that’s what’s offending you?”

“I’m not pissed,” Ward says, “I’m not offended.I’m in shock.Can you two give me five seconds to breathe?”  

 

 

Skye raises her hands and takes a step back.She catches Miles’ eye, and he’s still got that smug grin on.This might have been a mistake.Skye tentatively walks around Ward, who’s taken to gripping her countertop and counting backwards from ten.

“You seduced him?” Miles asks.Skye thinks he might be impressed.Skye shrugs as Miles throws an arm around her.

“Maybe a little,” she says.Miles is drawing circles on her arm with his fingers.It makes her shiver.

“You’re so hot,” he tells her.“I think we broke your other boyfriend, though.”

“Ward?” Skye asks, for the second time, “do you want to go home?”

“No,” Ward says quietly.

“What’s that?” Miles goads, “what did you say?” Skye elbows him in the ribs.

“I said I’m staying,” Ward says, head snapping in Miles’ direction.“Is that going to be a problem for you, _Miles_?”

“Not at all,” Miles replies.Skye should probably say something about how fucking her is not an olympic sport, medals will not be awarded, she just wants a threesome without all this weird boy competitiveness-but it’s probably a moot point.

 

 

It’s already pretty awkward, and Skye is willing to admit that, because admitting it is supposed to mean that you can just get over it.But Ward and Miles are just staring at each other, right there in her kitchen, and she’s starting to get bored.They’re not even being malicious about it.Well, maybe Ward is, but he’s probably going to be like that all night.

“Guys?” Skye says, breaking the silence, “can we get to the fucking part, please?”Ward breaks character first.He relaxes his shoulders, like he’s just remembered that he’s supposed to be having fun, here.When he looks at Skye, he almost seems content.Or he does, until Miles slides one free hand onto Skye’s ass and loudly says,

“You really are a dirty girl, aren’t you?”Skye giggles, and Ward’s balled his hands into fists. 

“Am I just supposed to watch you?” Ward seethes.Miles strokes his fingers along Skye’s hip. 

“If you want,” Miles offers.

“You could try turning it down,” Skye says, and Miles does just the opposite of that, cupping one of her breasts with his other hand to make a point.

“If he’s just going to stand there,” Miles says, “then let’s have our fun.”  

 

 

They make it halfway to the bedroom before Ward grabs Miles and pushes him up against a wall.

“Sup?” Miles asks, and Ward snarls like a wild dog in response.Skye does the logical thing: she tangles her arms around Ward’s waist and starts tracing the lines of his hipbones.He lets out a choked noise.Miles laughs and wraps his arms around Ward’s shoulders.

“Miles,” Skye warns.

“I’m just getting friendly,” Miles says.“We’ve got so much in common, you know.” 

“Babe-” she says again.

“Hey, Ward,” Miles asks, in that tone that never means anything good, “does Skye let you fuck her up the ass, too?”

“I’ll fuck you up the ass,” Ward growls.Skye actually freezes.Miles smiles so widely that Skye is convinced Ward is going to knock all of his teeth out.Instead, Ward goes,

“Wait, no, that’s not-”

“It’s cool,” Miles says, “I’m into it.”Ward sighs.

“Do you ever shut up?” he asks.

“Someone usually has to make me,” Miles says.Another pause.

“Um, Ward?” Skye says, pressing her cheek against Ward’s back, “that was your cue to kiss him.”

“Wait, really?” Ward asks, he twists to look at Skye.

“Yeah, really,” she replies, nuzzling against him.

“Is that what you want?” Ward asks.Skye nods.Ward finds himself running his fingers through her hair.For a moment, it’s almost like he doesn’t still have one arm pinning Miles against the wall.

“Hey!” Miles protests, “What about what I want?”

“Shut up,” Ward says.His hand leaves Skye’s hair and finds the wall next to Miles’ head.Miles’ eyes dart quickly to Skye, then lock into Ward’s gaze.

“Make me, dumbass,” Miles says.Skye gives Ward’s side a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s okay,” she whispers.

 

 

Ward does not kiss Miles in some grand, dramatic way.He is shy about it.Nervous.He lowers his arm from Miles’ chest and awkwardly cups his face.

“You put your lips on my mouth,” Miles tells him, and Skye giggles.

“I’ve never kissed a guy before, okay?” Ward says.Miles is still smiling, but it seems softer in that moment than it’s been since Ward arrived.

“Relax,” Miles says, and when he cups Ward’s jaw in his hands it is not possessive, but surprisingly tender, “no judgement.”Miles is the one to kiss Ward, and Skye can’t say she’s surprised.Ward whines low in his throat, just a little, maybe because he’s scared or maybe because he’s enjoying it.Skye rubs her hand on his bicep.

 

 

They don’t kiss for long.Miles tries to slip his tongue into Ward’s mouth and that’s where the temporary line is drawn; Ward staggers back, wide eyed.Skye takes him by the shoulder and pulls him off Miles. She kisses Ward right then and there.He’s still unsure, and Skye takes his hands, still hanging awkwardly at his sides, and puts them on her hips.She moves her lips softly against his, and slowly, his grip tightens on her, until his thumbs are digging into her hipbones.

“My room?” she asks him, knowing that he will nod eagerly.She catches Miles’ eyes on her and smirks.She keeps her eyes on him as she moves in to kiss Ward, only shutting her eyes when Ward cups the side of her face.If he noticed that she had been locking eyes with Miles, he didn’t show it.She steps back, waiting for Ward to follow her footwork.She has to lead him to her bedroom like that, kissing him with big, sucking kisses that make her have to pull back for air.Her bedroom door is already open, and Miles is probably getting naked right now.Skye scrapes her teeth against Ward’s lower lip.She grabs his ass and squeezes.

“Do you trust me?” she asks.He responds by kissing her neck.They’re in the doorway of her room.He presses her against the doorway, moves her arms around his neck and lifts her up.She wraps her legs around his hips and lets him suck and nip at her collarbone.

“Not to be that guy,” Miles says, and he’s taken his boxers, just like she knew he would, “but you two are still clothed, and that’s not usually how this works.Ward freezes, like something in his brain has just registered that there’s another penis in the room.

“Hey,” Skye says, nudging him with her shoulder, “look at me.”He does, and his eyes are flecked with gold and honesty.She draws in a breath.“Do you want this?”He nods.“Miles and all?”He surprises her, then; he kisses her, just barely, but his lips are soft and his breath is warm and she trusts him, she does.Miles puts a hand on Ward’s shoulder, and it’s the first time Skye’s seen Miles look at Ward with something akin to kindness.

“Mind if I take her?” Miles asks.Ward looks back at Miles, and he doesn’t smile, but his face seems softer.

“No,” Ward says, “I mean, yes, I mean-” he sighs, “you can take her.”

 

 

Skye feels a little awkward, being passed from Ward’s arms into Miles’ especially since Miles is naked and she isn’t.Yet.Miles grins at her, and when he kisses her, his beard brushes against her chin.He wastes no time tossing her on the bed.He leans over her, and his length brushes against her inner thigh.He’s half hard, and she makes a point of wiggling her hips when he leans in to kiss her again.  

“Ask Ward to help,” she whispers.Miles nods.

“She’s kind of too clothed, don’t you think?” Miles asks.Skye can only sort of see Ward over Miles’ shoulder.He clears his throat and adjust his glasses.Miles snickers.

“Is it Grant, or Ward?” Miles asks.

“Ward is fine,” he replies.

“Ward, then,” Miles says, “do you want to help undress Skye, or are you more the watching type?”

“I’m,” Ward offers, “I-” he takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes.He places his glasses on the nightstand, then moves his hands to his tee shirt.

“I suppose I should be naked, too?” Ward asks.

“Are you asking me to strip you?” Miles replies.

“Absolutely not,” Ward replies, and pulls his shirt off over his head.He starts to fold it, and Miles bats his hand at it.Ward looks offended.

“Dude, it’s a three way,” Miles says, “are you really going to fold your clothes?”

“It’s what he does,” Skye says.Ward is looking down at her, laying there under Miles, hair fanned out.“It’s okay, Ward.”He shrugs, and drops his shirt to the ground.He kicks off his shoes, then takes off his jeans.They lay in a heap on the floor, and Ward tries to balance on the nightstand as he pulls off his socks.

“Sit on the bed,” Skye tells him.Her hand brushes over the sheets.He settles quietly, and she takes him by the inner thigh and digs her nail into the skin.He yelps in surprise, and Miles lets out a peal of laughter.

“Let me help you,” Miles says, when Ward pulls off his other sock.Miles puts his hands on Ward’s hips, right above the elastic of Ward’s boxer-briefs.Skye holds her breath.

“Um,” Ward says, and he slowly, nervously spreads his legs, “okay.”Skye doesn’t even mind that they haven’t stripped her yet; she crawls behind Ward and slides her arms around his chest.She breathes hot against his earlobe.

“This is so hot,” she tells him, “you’re so hot.”Ward gulps but when Miles looks up at him for conformation he nods.Miles is slow about it, rolling the fabric gently over Ward’s dick, then down his thighs, until they’re at his feet and he kicks them off.Miles is on his knees, and he looks up at Ward and asks,

“Mind if I suck you off a little?”

“Miles,” Skye says, “I’m still clothed.”

“Just for a minute, babe,” Miles says, “then we’ll get to you.”Skye circles her finger around Ward’s nipple, feeling goosebumps rise up against the skin of her fingertip.

“Do you want him to suck your cock?” Skye asks.Ward’s hands are balled in the sheets.

“Do you want him to?” Ward asks.

“Yes,” Skye hisses.Ward nods down to Miles.“Tell him,” Skye says, “he’s not a mind reader.”

“Suck me,” Ward asks, “please.”Miles places his hands on Ward’s inner thighs.

“Relax,” Miles says, “I’ve never been with a guy, either.”

 

 

Miles doesn’t hesitate on taking Ward into his mouth, and Skye thought that he might.Ward breathes in as Miles envelops him, and Skye strokes her hands over his chest.

“It’s okay,” Skye says, “just enjoy it.You can tell him to stop, if you want.”Ward shakes his head.

“I don’t want him to stop,” Ward whispers.

“What’s he doing?” Skye asks.

“He’s sucking me off,” Ward says.He sounds confused.Skye snickers.

“I mean like, talk me through it,” she says.

“He’s, um,” Ward says, and then bucks his hips, “he’s sucking me really hard.”Miles digs his fingers into Ward’s thighs.“He’s brushing his tongue along my, my-” Ward groans, and as if on instinct his hands find Miles’ curly hair and he twists his fingers into it.

“Oh god,” Ward says, quietly.Skye leans forward, turns Ward’s face towards hers, and captures his parted lips in a kiss.He’s lightly panting against her mouth, even as her tongue presses against his, and his lips glide against hers.He’s whining in the back of his throat.

“Do that thing with your tongue, Miles,” Skye says, “at the tip of his cock.”Miles’ eyes flit to hers.He looks entirely too pleased with himself.He pulls his mouth back, stays but stays sealed over the head.His tongue swirls, in a way that Skye is intimately familiar with, and Ward actually swears out loud.

“That’s enough,” Skye says, as Ward’s legs shake, “I want him to fuck me, and I’m still clothed.”Miles brushes Ward’s hands out of his hair and stands.Skye realizes that Ward is staring right at Miles, and she giggles to herself.

“Bossy, bossy,” Miles chides.“Don’t I get to ask him to return the favor?” Skye smirks.

“Nope,” she replies.She raises her arms above her head.“Strip me.”  

 

Her grin is cheeky and eager, and Ward turns around before Miles even gets on the bed, pulling her top off.He leans in to kiss her, and suddenly Miles is behind her, cupping her breasts.She hadn’t been wearing a bra under her tank top, and Miles had always been enthusiastic when it came to her boobs.Ward reaches for her breasts a second later, only to find Miles’ hands.He growls in the back of his throat.Miles makes a point of pulling Skye back, out of Ward’s grasp, and pulling at her nipples hard enough to make her writhe against him.Ward approaches her on his hands on knees.

“Wait,” Skye says, “Ward.My shorts.”His eyes fall to the cotton short-shorts she’s been wearing all night.

“Yeah, Ward,” Miles says, idly twisting one of Skye’s nipples and making her moan, “take her shorts off.”Ward sneers at Miles, and Skye shoves her knee against Ward’s chest.

“Come on,” she whines.  

 

 

Ward is quick and careless, looping his fingers under the elastic bands on her hips and pulling her underwear and shorts off in one go.It’s so unlike him and it’s hotter than it should be.Ward looks up.Not at her, but at Miles, and parts her legs.Ward’s tongue is on her clit, brushing hard and twirling and-she whines, as Miles brings his lips to her breast.She lets her head fall back on the bed, only faintly registering that Miles has put his hand on the back of Ward’s head, encouraging Ward to lick faster, to make her squirm.Ward licks a stripe up her slit, and when she gasps Miles brushes his teeth against her nipple.

“Guys,” she whispers, “please.”Miles pulls back from her breast, but his hands keep her into the bed.

“Please what, baby?” he says.“Don’t you like this?”Ward slips his tongue inside her, flexes it so it fills her just so, and she tries to move her hips upward but Ward won’t let her.

“Be a good girl,” Miles coos, playing with her breasts again, “You know good girls get rewards.”Ward lifts her hips up and pulls his tongue out of her, just enough so that he can rub her clit with her thumb and watch her twist in his iron grip.

“What do you want?” Ward asks.His voice is heavy, demanding.

“I want to come,” Skye says.Ward grins, but before he can lick her again, Miles is stopping him.

“Not yet,” Miles says.Ward looks from him to Skye, as if to ask ‘can he do that?’ Skye groans, but doesn’t otherwise protest.“Two options,” Miles says, slowly, making sure Ward’s attention is back on him.

“What?” Ward asks, and he’s gone back to rubbing Skye’s clit, and she gasps as Miles strokes her hair.

“I fuck her, you fuck me,” Miles says, “or vise versa.”

“I don’t have sex with men,” Ward says.Miles and Skye laugh at the same time, despite themselves.Skye’s laugh comes out more like gasps for air, but the sentiment is there.

“Sure, Ward,” Miles says, getting up from the bed.“Sure.”

“Shut up,” Ward says, but it is said without malice.Skye would almost call it fond.Or at least less spiteful.

“Get up,” Miles says, “I’m guessing you’re the one who’s gonna fuck her.”

“Do I get a say in this?” Skye asks, tilting her head back to look at Miles.

“Aw, babe,” he says, leaning in to kiss her forehead, “I’m just trying to make you happy.”

“You just want to put it up Ward’s ass,” Skye teases, “don’t bring me into it.”

“I am not letting anyone-” Ward stops halfway through, and swallows, “I am not letting anyone put anything in my butt unless I am fucking you.”

“Those are your terms and conditions?” Skye asks.Ward nods.

“Yes,” he says.Skye arches her back, loops her legs around Ward’s hips.He whines when she presses her chest against him.

“Okay,” she breathes, like it’s just that simple.“Whatever you say.”Ward looks up from her, right at Miles, and he gets one curt nod.

“Relax,” Skye says, and runs her hand along his jaw.“We’ll take care of you.”Miles leans forward and ruffles Ward’s hair.

“I’ll be gentle,” Miles says.Ward looks back down at Skye.

“I’d prefer if you weren’t,” she tells him.Ward’s grin is lopsided and tender and makes her want to kiss him.So she does, as Miles gets up off the bed and digs condoms and lube and a pair of handcuffs out from the drawer of the nightstand.

 

 

“I’d prefer it without the handcuffs,” Ward says.Skye and Miles exchange glances.

“Fine by me,” Miles says, “though if this becomes a regular thing, I might try to change your mind.”Skye hadn’t thought of making this a regular thing, she’s surprised Miles had, but Ward, for the first time all night, actually manages a chuckle.

“You’re ridiculous,” Ward says.Miles shrugs.

“Maybe,” Miles replies, “I am letting you fuck my girlfriend.”Ward says,

“She’s not your girlfriend,” at the exact moment that Skye says,

“I’m not your girlfriend,” and Miles just grins at them.

“Fuckers,” he says.Ward gestures for a condom and Miles throws it to him.

“Kind of the point,” Skye says, watching Ward tear the wrapper and roll on the condom.Skye beacons for the lube.

“I’m not just a contraceptive dispenser,” Miles says, but hands it to her anyway.Ward smirks at him.Maybe he thinks he’s won the girl for the night.Skye knows he’s going to regret that cockiness in about ten minutes, but doesn’t tell him.That would ruin the fun.She passes the bottle of lube to Ward.He’s quick to uncap it, put a bit on his fingers.Without warning, he slips his two fingers inside Skye, and she grinds down onto his hand.

“You said she wasn’t supposed to come, right?” Ward says.She had been so close before, and he’s getting her back up so quickly.He knows where to touch her, he knows that she likes when he twists his fingers and when he stays inside her even as she starts to cry out, he knows that she’s thrashes when he taps upward over and over, she’s close, she’s so close-and Ward pulls his fingers out.

“The fuck!” she yells.Miles smiles at Ward, like they’re friends now.

“I did,” Miles says.“You should fuck her, though, before she kills you.”

“I’ll kill both of you,” Skye mumbles.Miles leans forward and kisses her forehead.

“Wait until I tell you,” Skye says to him, “and start with your fingers first.”

“I know,” Miles says.

“So can I go or-” Skye looks at him expectantly.

“No one said you couldn’t,” she says.

 

 

Ward is miffed for all of one second, because Skye decides she’s tired of being horny and toyed with, so she slides to the end of the bed and spreads her legs.

“Please?” she asks, almost sweetly.Ward leans forward, putting his hands on her shoulders.His chest presses against hers, and his lips ghost against hers.His hand moves to her hair.

“Okay,” he whispers, and slides inside her.He’s going slow, teasingly so, and she registers that he still thinks she’s not allowed to come.

“I come,” Skye hisses to Miles, who is still over by her head, “or you get nothing.”Miles clicks his tongue.

“You’re not really in a position to make demands,” he says, like that’s clever.Ward picks that moment to thrust, hard, and Skye groans out.“I think you’ll come when we say you can come,” Miles says, “and I think I’ll get plenty.”She thinks of curses to throw out, but they only come out in moans.She would be furious, but Ward is fucking her slow enough that she can feel every inch of him going in and out, and it’s driving her insane.She only faintly notices that Miles has moved, from beside her to behind Ward.She looks at him through half lidded eyes, and he holds up a finger to his lips.

“Ward,” Miles says, grabbing the lube from where it lies next to Skye on the bed, “relax, okay?”

“I am-” Ward starts, and then Miles puts one finger inside him.Ward jerks forward, and Skye bounces on the bed.

 

 

“I said relax,” Miles coaxes, rubbing his free hand on Ward’s shoulder.“I’m not going to hurt you.”Skye moans in desperation.Ward isn’t thrusting into her anymore.He’s too focused on the finger inside him.Skye is coherent enough now to glare at Miles, who shoots her a look back that says ‘well maybe you should be more helpful.’She wraps her legs around Ward, making sure to keep her ankles crossed at the small of his back.She moves slowly on him, watching his chest rise and fall.

“It’s okay,” Skye says.“You can hold my hands, if you want.I’m here.”Miles nods at her.

“This is weird,” Ward admits to her.

“Good weird or bad weird?” Skye asks.Ward shuts his eyes, and takes a deep breath.

“Good weird, I think,” he says.

“Do you want more?” Skye asks.“He can stop.He can fuck me up the ass, if you want.”

“No,” Ward says, “It’s fine.He can keep going.”Skye nods to Miles, and Miles is putting what looks like a half the bottle of lube onto his other finger, and then sliding it along Ward.It’s probably needed.Skye moves along Ward as Miles sticks a second finger in him, and Ward seems less tense, this time.Which is good.He takes up Skye’s offer, and takes her hands.If there was a time to tell him she loved him, this would be it.But they’re not there yet.Not even close.

“You’re doing so well,” Skye says.

“You feel much better,” Miles adds.“I could probably add another finger.You sure you’ve never done this before?”

“Never said that,” Ward chokes out.Skye and Miles look at each other in the same instant.She shrugs.

“But not with a guy,” Miles says.Ward manages a nod.“And you thought we were the kinky ones.”

“Add another finger,” Ward asks.Miles is slow about it, still.He’s kinky, but not careless.Skye feels Ward throb inside her.She twists on the bed.

“He likes that,” Skye says.She tilts her hips up.“I think he likes that a lot.”

“Can I thrust my fingers?” Miles asks.

“Yes,” Ward says, and Miles does.Ward does like it, more than Skye even realizes, and he’s fucking her again, in time with Miles’ fingers.That is to say incredibly slowly, but it’s something.

“When do you want me to fuck you?” Miles asks.“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Whenever,” Ward says, half focused.Miles grins down at Skye and has the audacity to wink.She growls in return.Ward gasps as Miles pulls his fingers out, and then Miles actually kisses Ward on the cheek.What’s more surprising is that Ward actually flushes.

 

 

“Am I ever going to get to come, or?” Skye asks.She’s at that point where if Ward would just fuck her a little harder, she would come.But he won’t, and it’s the worst.Miles is taking his time, too, whispering things to Ward that Skye can’t hear.She really didn’t expect to see Ward leaning on Miles tonight, but here she is, not getting pounded into because her fuckbuddies are distracted.

“Just fuck already,” Skye says.Miles laughs, and shoves Ward forward.

“You sure?” Miles asks Ward, and Ward nods.Skye kisses him as Miles uses the rest of the lube and slides slowly, slowly into Ward.He groans into Skye’s mouth as she pets his hair.

“He’s very gentle,” Skye promises, “You’re so good at this.”Ward is moving slowly inside her as he gets used to the feeling of another guy inside him.Miles and Skye lock eyes.She’s smiling, despite her increasing frustrations.He strokes his hands along Ward’s back.

“You are really tight,” Miles says.Something flashes in his eyes, and Skye knows that look all too well.

“You wouldn’t,” Skye says aloud.

“Only if you’ll help me,” Miles says.She bites the inside of her cheek.

“You’re in for a treat,” she promises Ward.“I’m getting an orgasm out of this.”Miles grins.

“Of course.”

 

 

It’s a game they’ve played with each other, but having Ward there makes it more fun.Dirtier, meaner, hotter.All in a day’s work, really.Skye rocks her hips against Ward with the same slowness that he was teasing her with before, but she’s desperate and he feels so good, and she really couldn’t care less about anyone’s orgasm but her own, at this point.Miles has the same idea.That’s the name of the game, really; trying to come by using the other person, without letting them come.Skye usually won.And she’s almost there.Miles has barely started, and he has to go slow.Oh, she’s right there, because Ward is picking up speed, like having Miles inside him is adding fuel to the fire.Ward sounds like he’s somewhere between knee-knocking pleasure and choked madness. Skye wraps her arms around his neck and uses the bed as a way to bounce along Ward’s length.She needs to go faster, if she’s going to win.

“I’m going to come first,” she gasps.Miles pulls Ward up and out of Skye’s arms, wrapping his arms around Ward’s torso.It makes it harder for Skye to fuck Ward, and that much easier for Miles.

“Asshole,” she manages.

“Do you think she deserves to come?” Miles asks, thrusting slowly in and out of Ward.Ward says something incoherent in response.

“Fuck,” Skye whines, “please baby.”Ward responds to this by giving her a good, hard stroke, and she begs again.“Please, Ward,” she cries, “I need it.I need you.”Ward grabs her hips and grinds into her, his thumbs pressing into her skin.He’s using her, too, he’s throbbing and groaning and he might lose it before she does.Not acceptable.

 

“Please let me come, Grant,” she says, “please, Grant. _Please_!” 

“That’s cheating,” Miles tells her, but Ward doesn’t seem to hear.He’s fucking Skye just the way she wants to be fucked, and Miles is going to have to ride it out.He actually seems to be enjoying it.

“Jesus fuck,” Miles curses, under his breath.He grabs Ward’s shoulders.He’s having trouble holding back, going slow.Ward is tight, and Miles is horny.Kind of a perfect storm.Skye locks eyes with Miles as she comes, and makes sure to scream,

“Oh god, Grant, oh god, yes-right there.”She’s seeing stars.

“Fuck it,” Miles declares.If Skye gets to come, then so does he, apparently.Ward is shaking, and Miles fucks him with an aggression that Skye thought he saved just for her.Well, then.

“Can I come in your ass?” Miles asks, because even now he has to have the last fucking word.

“Please,” Ward gasps.Miles grins down at Skye, victorious.Ward is still fucking her, but slower now.Still, she might get two orgasms out of this.

“Come for me, Grant?” she whispers into his ear, as Miles rolls his hips and Ward cries out.“Come before he does.”She’s barely got enough energy left to suck in a breath and clench, but she manages.

 

 

Ward comes screaming Skye’s name, and that definitely means she wins for the night.It’s good and it’s hard and she wrenches out another orgasm just for him.Miles pets Ward’s back as he starts to wobble.The signs of his impending release are drawn into the strains and shakes of his muscles.

“Come on,” Skye says weakly, “we don’t have all night.”Miles is at the point where he actually can’t reply, just moan.He’s hot as hell like this, he always has been, and Skye holds a panting Ward to her chest as Miles uses him.

“Fucking hell,” Miles growls, and then he comes, knees locked, fingers pressed into Ward’s skin.He shakes as he comes and Ward cries out, too, completely spent.Skye brushes a stray strand of dark hair out of his eyes.

“You’re perfect,” she tells him, holding him.“You’re perfect.”

“Thanks,” Miles manages.She snickers at him.

“You should clean up,” she retorts.“Both of you.”

“And you,” Miles says.“You’re all sweaty.”Ward tries to say something, but it comes out in a jumble.

“Maybe we should help him out?” Skye offers.Miles nods.

“Solid plan.”Skye slides out from under Ward, and Miles pulls out, and Ward lays on the bed glassy eyed and fucked out.It’s a good look for him.

 

 

“Babe?” Skye asks him, “I think you should take a shower.”He dully nods in response.

“Come on,” Miles says, lifting Ward up off the bed, “we’re pretty much a team, now.”Ward seems to remember how to walk once he’s upright, but barely.

“I’ll get the shower,” Skye says.“Oh, and also, I have a question.”Miles tilts his head.Ward may or may not be listening, it’s kind of hard to tell.

“I’m getting straight As for the rest of the semester, right?” she asks.

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” Miles tells her, laughing.

“You’re perfect,” Ward says, slowly, like he’s drunk.“Yes.You’re perfect.”She saunters up to him and kisses him.

“See, Miles?” Skye says, “I like Ward more now.”

“That’s funny,” Miles says, “so do I.”She laughs without thinking about it, the fact that she’s naked and sweaty and just helped fuck the sweetest guy ever into a stupor.It’s perfect.It’s absolutely perfect.


End file.
